


長話短說：意外、交換圍巾、緋聞

by thunderXfeather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor Steve, Gryffindor Steve Rogers, M/M, Mention of Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts - Freeform, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Ravenclaw Tony, Ravenclaw Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 不小心弄髒了別人的圍巾的話，在自己洗乾淨他的圍巾前，把自己的圍巾先借給對方不是很正常嗎？提示：不





	長話短說：意外、交換圍巾、緋聞

**Author's Note:**

> 本文為"2018歐美圈新年禮物交換計劃"的還願文  
> 還願者噗浪帳號：@han0723  
> 許願內容：Marvel盾鐵HP AU，想看葛來分多的Steve和雷文克勞的Tony某日交換圍巾被其他學生八卦的故事！  
> 作者的話：第一次寫盾鐵，看到許願內容那刻腦內浮現開頭的對話，膽粗粗便開始寫下去，希望你喜歡。

某個冬日的午餐時間，「吶，你聽說了嗎？Tony今天的圍巾是 **紅色** 的。」

「我也有看到！」「咦？不會吧？」

「雷文克勞的那個Tony Stark？可是他女友不是赫夫柏夫的嗎？Pepper Pot什麼的？」

「Pepper Potts和他只是青梅竹馬，而且她有男友了喔。」

大概是八卦的魅力比學院之間不成文的競爭、互看不順眼的阻力大，餐廳裡總可以看到不同學院的學生(大多是女生。當你看到不少史萊哲林或是雷文克勞的學生混在其中，意味着那天有異常吸引的八卦。)坐在一旁討論着近期的八卦，內容大多是最新的流行服飾、上課時的趣事或是學校名人們的緋聞。

「Pepper和Happy去年聖誕就正式約會了。」另一個赫夫柏夫的女生補充道。

「真羨慕啊，到底是哪個葛萊芬多的女生和他交換了圍巾？你們上課有沒有看到哪個女生穿其他學院的圍巾？」因為近期的寒流，絕大部份學生都戴着圍巾，若有人戴着其他學院的圍巾應該會有人注意到的。

「沒看到欸。」「我也沒……」

突然，一個女生慘叫了聲引來了整個餐廳的目光，嚇得她連忙把聲音壓下。

「隊長昨晚好像拿着什麼灰色藍色的布回交誼廳，我那時還想哪裡看過類似的—」

葛萊芬多的六年級生Steven Rogers，身兼級長和魁地奇球隊隊長的傳奇人物，被同學暱稱為隊長。

 **「不是吧?!」** 異口同聲的叫喊響起，下一瞬間整個餐廳安靜得連條貓頭鷹羽毛落地都可以聽到，部分精神緊張的學生甚至拿起了自己的魔杖，怕是有什麼奇怪的東西又出現在學校。

在教授的暗示下，坐在旁邊的紅髮級長走到他們身旁，她笑了笑望向那圈同學，「同學們，你們還好吧？」「沒…沒事，抱歉。」

發現沒事後餐廳續漸回到平常的聲浪，看來今天也是平和的一天呢。

* * *

 

下午的第一節課剛過，Steve的室友兼好友Bucky就將Steve拉到了暗處。

「說吧，昨晚發生了甚麼？」隨手施了個咒語，確定了沒人會聽到後，Bucky開門見山問道。

「什麼？」還在分心想着自己該不該制止好友，Steve沒聽到他的問題。

「你和Stark啦！全校都在傳雷文克勞的花花公子終於對葛萊芬多的甜心隊長出手了。」

「什，什麼?!」看着好友那狀況外的表情，Bucky覺得自己有必要跟他好好說明一下。

「你們交換圍巾的事中午時在餐廳引起了轟動。雖然想說恭喜出櫃，但我不覺得你是那種告白後會想立刻公告全世界的人。」

「交換圍巾怎麼了？」看了眼友人惘然的神情，Bucky更確信眼前這暗戀了Stark幾年的傢伙還沒踏出第一步。

都敢扛着昏倒的他走過半個校園了，怎麼就是不敢告白呢？

「有些人認為這是宣示對方有主了的方式，蠻大膽的，不過很有效。」

「你絕對是在跟我開玩笑。」Steve的手抬起捂住了臉，但Bucky仍看到對方耳朵漸漸加深的緋色。

「我哪有開過你玩笑？我可誠實了，級長大人。」説着Bucky立正行了個麻瓜軍隊的敬禮。

「嗯……我想想，以前誰跟我説所有掃把都可以飛，然後在看到我騎着麻瓜掃把時大笑呢……」

「你還記着啊……」Bucky的笑容和肩膊塌下，「別想轉移話題，昨晚到底怎麼了？」

他可沒錯過對方拿着佈滿油污的織物回宿舍那幕，只是見好友心思全在弄乾淨圍巾才沒追問，他蠻意外Steve可以弄得掉那些機油。

Steve嘆了口氣，「你知道Bruce Banner嗎？」

「那個不能惹怒的雷文克勞級長。」Bucky心有餘悸地說道。

「也是Tony的室友，他昨天晚餐後找我，想我請我幫忙找Tony……」

* * *

「Steve你有空嗎？有件事想找你幫忙。」黑卷髮的級長在Steve正想離開餐廳時出現在他身旁，在他點頭時領着他拐進了個不起眼的角落，開始說明。

「嗯，Tony Stark昨晚沒回宿舍，今天也沒去上課，你擔心他又不眠不休地在哪裡研究什麼，想請我幫忙找他？」

Bruce點點頭。Tony曾經在聖誕假期找了個課室整整三天廢寢忘餐，嘗試造出一副魔法驅動的裝甲。後來的事Steve仍心有餘悸。

「你不方便的話也没關係……」見Steve遲遲沒回應，他遲疑地補充。

「不，沒關係，我有空。」

Steve可不想再次把過勞累倒的Tony帶到醫院廂房。抱着自己的暗戀對象感覺很棒，若不用同時擔心懷中人的健康的話。  
  
答應了幫忙的Steve在校園繞了好幾圈，宵禁時間快到了仍沒找到Tony Stark，身處七樓的他正打算多巡邏一遍校園便去找Bruce時看到一扇本來不存在的門，出於直覺，他推開了那扇門。推門時才想起萬應室在七樓的傳說。

看來Tony成功讓萬應室變成他的工作間，開門後Steve看到背對着門口的Tony正自言自語似地工作着，搖滾樂響遍了房內。

看到桌上的機械臂活動，Steve才理解到Tony在下指令。

突然樂聲消失了，有着倫敦口音的男聲響起，「Sir，我想Captain Rogers找您。」

「Jarvis，我不是說過靜音？」Tony顯然沒聽進去，仍繼續着手上的事情。

站了一會卻仍沒被注意到，Steve便開口，「Stark，你該休息了。」

「呃？Cap？咳，Rogers？」像是被Tony的驚慌影響到，機械臂在桌上亂動，掃倒了不少瓶瓶罐罐。

「啊，糟糕。」一瓶沒蓋好的黑色液體打翻在藍色的圍巾上，汽油味瀰漫在房間。

「Dummy停下。我果然早該把你捐給圖書館。」

Tony整理着桌上的混亂同時制止了試圖幫忙卻只是幫倒忙的機械臂。機械臂停住了，看起來有點……失落？Steve不知道機械會有感受，還是魔法機械跟他所知的麻瓜機械有分別？

「所以，級長先生找我有何事？」試着用魔杖清理圍巾上的油污，Tony心不在焉地問對方的來意。

「Bruce在找你，他注意到你昨晚沒回宿舍又沒去上課。我送你回去吧，別讓他擔心。」 **別讓我擔心** ，他想到，然後又一次暗罵自己是個不敢告白的懦夫。

Tony做了個鬼臉，不知是對他人的關心還是對那頑強的油漬。好一會兒，兩人都沒說話。

「……我不説好的話你是不是不打算離開。」

「我走了的話你只會繼續待在這吧。」

聞言Tony有些挫敗地收拾好東西，抓起那髒圍巾踏出了萬應室。

沒穿冬用斗篷的Tony才踏到走廊便打了個冷顫。

看着對方手上唯一的保暖衣物，Steve覺得自己在這事上該負起責任，他解下了自己的圍巾，將之圍在棕髮青年的脖子。

對方僵住了，臉上空白無表情，Steve有一瞬擔心他會抗拒自己的圍巾，或是為此大發雷霆。

青年空着的手摸上紅黃的織物，「這是幹嘛？」

「是我弄髒你的圍巾，洗淨還你前，我的先借給你用。」Tony嘟囔着不是你的錯，但沒阻止Steve拿走他的圍巾。

最後，Steve看着Tony進入雷文克勞塔才回自己宿舍。

* * *

「你覺得自己弄髒了他的圍巾，所以你把圍巾借給他了，然後全校都以為你們在一起了。」Bucky面無表情地説道，小聲嘟噥着怎麼Steve能把這說得理所當然。

「我該怎麼辦才好？」

「他那時沒拒絕你不是嗎？」他可不信Stark那傢伙不知道交換圍巾的意思，更別說他有後備圍巾卻沒戴了。

「是沒…但之後回宿舍的路上一直沒和我説話。」

明明有其他禦寒衣物卻隔天還穿着你的圍巾還不夠明確嗎？說真的，這兩個傢伙到底為何還沒在一起？

 

 

「Pepper，我到底該怎麼辦好？」棕髮青年瞪着手上的紅黃色圍巾，像是那織物隨時會爆炸一樣。

橘髮的女學生會長看着眼前的友人，忍住了嘆氣的沖動。人們總是說Tony是天才，只有少部分人知道被稱為花花公子的他在感情上笨得很。

「都和他交換圍巾了才想怎麼辦？去跟他説清楚啊，你喜歡他不是嗎？」不然也不會在有備用圍巾的情況下還穿着他借的圍巾去上課。

Tony大概沒注意到，Steve在毫不知情的情況下找到在萬應室的他，即使Bruce、Rhodey或是她自己就算猜到他在那也不能每次進到他的工作室。

「他好像只是單純的想把圍巾借給我，萬一只是我會錯意呢？」

聖誕的事件閃過Pepper腦海，記憶定格在某人擔心的臉。更正，男生在感情上都是笨蛋。

* * *

_『趁這個機會去弄清楚怎樣？』_

  
  
隔天Steve帶着洗淨的學院圍巾敲響了Tony工作室的門。

「呃…我之前沒注意到交換圍巾有特別意思……如果令你困擾的很抱歉。」

遞出圍巾的Steve看起來很冷靜，但Tony注意到他耳朵的粉紅色。

「如果我說我不介意呢？」

「什麼？」Steve愣住了，眼睛亮起了一絲不敢置信的希望。

「要知道，我不會只有一條圍巾的。」

Steve注意到Tony脖子上的是紅黃色的織物，他腦袋快速轉動着、嘗試理解對方的意思。

「你，呃，不介意和我交換圍巾……？」

Tony捂住了臉，Steve覺得自己大概理解錯了，快要被趕出去了。

Tony肩膀抖一抖後放下了手，「Steve，和我交往，好嗎？」Tony帶笑意的聲音響起，「如果你願意的話。」

Steve這才意識到自己屏住了呼吸，「我願意。我是說，好的，Tony。」

* * *

「Cap **終於** 戴上了雷文克勞的圍巾。」Natasha走進三根掃帚，在Pepper身邊坐下時說道，她身上的綠色徽章閃閃發亮。

女級長們習慣在可以去活米村的周末聚在一起放鬆，沒什麼比在冬天喝暖乎乎的奶油啤酒更令人放鬆了。

「三年了，我都快以為他們不打算告白了。」話題的主角們正坐在酒吧的另一端，甜密得看起來不像才交往了三天。

「你明明早就押他們畢業前會在一起。比起這個，你打算何時回應他？」

Pepper提起奶油啤酒時不着痕跡地示意那黑髮的葛萊分多男生，雖然不是看向自己的，但那視線讓人難以忽視啊。

「沒行動的可不是我喔。」

沒抬頭就知Pepper指的是誰，Natasha無奈地嘆了口氣，「男生在感情上都是笨蛋。」

「同意。」

**Author's Note:**

> -本來有更複雜的設定但那時覺得太複雜沒寫到（爆  
> eg Steve本來是Peggy那代的學生，在大戰時失蹤（穿越到Tony的年代），因為Howard一直花時間找他而覺得自己對不起Tony，Tony也因這事討厭他（在真正認識Steve前），結果兩個都不敢告白了（？


End file.
